Combustion
Combustion (Real name: Helix Combustion) is Barcibal's Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, His mechtogan is Slyer and his MechFrame is Freedom. Information Combustion is able to create a powerful tornado of fire and lava waves. He is embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugan. Combustion has an arsenal of strong abilities, and can be very deadly. In battle, he is one of Barcibal's strongest Bakugan. Personality Combustion is very loyal and hounorable. He respects those who are stronger than him, and helps those who are weaker. History Notable Quotes *''Any final word?'' *''I'll never surrender to you, my opponent. Not now, not ever!'' *''Just say the word, Barc.'' *''Comeback here, Coward!! @The Silent Six Bakugan.'' Ability Cards *'Fire Impulse:' Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Dragon Rage:' Transfers 500 Gs from each Bakugan to Combustion. *'Burning Aura:' Adds 450 Gs to Combustion. If the opponent is Haos, add 500 Gs to Combustion instead. *'Ultimate Dragon: '''Adds 900 Gs to Combustion. *'Fire Wave: Subtratcs 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Fire Destruction: '''Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Maximum Fire: 'Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Wave Destruction: 'Transfers 450 Gs from the opponent. *'Fire Blocker: 'Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Fire Blocker X: 'Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Maximum Block-Pyrus Style: 'Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Ultimate Pyrus: 'Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Ultimate Fire: 'Adds 500 Gs to Combustion and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent *'Nullify Delta: 'Nullifies all abilities played in the opponent's last turn. *'Nulify Delta-Pyrus Upgrade: ' Nullifies all abilities played in the opponent's last turn and adds 450 Gs to Combustion. *'Defending Dragon: 'Makes one ability impossible to nullify. This ability can be activated 5 times. *'Delta Dragon: Allows another Dragonoid (any type of Dragonoid) to come on the field. *'Aqua Orb: '''Makes Combustion's attribute Aquos and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Drench:' Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Combustion. Can only be activated if Combustion is Aquos attributed. *'Tidal Wave:' Adds 500 Gs to Combustion while subtracting 450 from the opponent. Can only be activated if Combustion is Aquos attributed. *'Fierce Water - Fire: Nullifies the opponent's ability (no matter what the circumstance), and skip the opponent turn for 2 turns. *'Power Cannon: '''Until the rest of the battle, the opponent's counter ability is negated. (This card cannot be nullified no matter what.) *'Fire Exploder: 'Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent and nullifies the opponent ability. *'Galactic Burst: 'Adds 400 Gs to Combustion and subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. *'Meteor Strike: 'Swap Gs between your opponent and Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent, Your opponent cannot activate any counter ability to counter this ability. *'Dragonic Ball: 'Adds 300 Gs to Combustion and Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Destruction Wave: 'This ability can only be played when your opponent played an ability that nullifies one of your ability or transfers, adds Drake and Pyronite into battle. your opponent turn is skipped after this effect activation. *'Dual Core Burst: 'Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Ultimate Fire Burst: 'Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent and skip the opponent's turn. *'Ultimate Hurricane: 'All of your opponent's ability is nullified no matter what. *'Fire Judgement: 'Double Combustion's Gs and subtracts an amount of Gs equal to Combustion's Gs from the opponent. If the opponent is the opposite of Pyrus, triple the damage. (Can only be activated when Combustion's Gs is lower than the opponent. Negate all effect that make this card nullified, countered, or useless. This card cannot be nullified, if the opponent can nullifies, counter, or make this card useless, they automatically lose.) *'Viper Upgrader: 'After this card activation, select 1 card you have used so far, upgrade it, and activate the upgraded effect. Also transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. (This card activation is treated as double ability activation.) *'Sacred Fire (Sacrifice): Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent ans skip the opponent's turn for 2 turns. *'Lightning fire: '''Absorb all of the opponent's Gs. *'Blazing Control: Swap Baakugan between your opponent. *'Fire Warning: '''Your opponent must pay 100 Gs for every turn your opponent have passed, if your opponent nullifies this ability; Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Byxic Destruction: 'Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent for every abiity card your opponent have used so far. *'Flame Imagination: 'Transfers 1000 Gs from your opponent if yout Gs is lower than the opponent. *'Dragon Shield - Viper Version: 'Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Maximum Universe: 'Nullifies all of the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Max Twister - Cyclone of Meteor: 'Nullifies all of the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Tiger Smash: 'Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Flame Destination: 'Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent, by sacrificing 500 Gs you can transfers an extra 500 Gs from the opponent and skip the opponent's turn. *'Viper light: 'Restore all ability cards used in the battle. *'Aero Scissor: 'Can only be activate by Combustion with a Battle Geat equipped, remove the Battle Gear and subtracts an amount of Gs equal to the Battle Gear's Gs you have removed from your opponent. *'Trio-Doom fire: 'Nullifies all of the opponent's ability. *'Ninja Jumper - Dragon Version: 'Activate one or both of the following effect: **Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. **Nullifies all of the opponent's ability. *'Viper Laser eye: 'Make the opponent's ability useless and transfers 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Viper Death eye: 'Absorbs all of the opponent's Gs. *'Maximum Dragon - X Version: 'Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent and Absorbs all of the opponent's Gs. *'Dragon Dasher: 'Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent and activate one of the following effect: **Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. **Adds 600 Gs to Combustion. *'Lightning Arcana: 'Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Zuka Reloader ''(Rocket Reloader): Nullifies the opponent's ability and affect the ability you just nullified by this card to the opponent. (Battle Gear ability.) *'Rocket Boost: Adds 300 Gs to Zukanator. (Battle Gear ability.) *'Multiple Dragon: '''if Combustion is defeated in the last round, Combustion can still be played again, also transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Multi A.S. '(Multi Automatic Shot): Sacrifice your Bakugan and your opponent's Bakugan, adds your and your opponent's support pieces into the battle up to 2 support pieces, the battle gear can be played without equipped to the Bakugan. *'Odius Fire: 'Play before you throw Combustion; your opponent cannot activate anyting until the second turn by sacrificing 500 Gs. *'Hyper Fire Attack: 'Play when your opponent Skips your turn or prevents you from activating any abilities; all of your opponent's abilities is nullifies no matter what the protection. *'Hyper Protection: 'Drops the opponent's Bakugan into 0 and skips the opponent's turn for 3 turns. *'Dragonic Overlord: 'Combustion automatically wins this battle. *'Intense Battle: 'Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent. Fusion Ability Cards *'Dragon Whirlwind: 'If your opponent's Gs is 1000 Gs or more, transfers 900 Gs from the opponent. *'Fire Leer-Blaze Style: 'Swaps Gs between Combustion and anyone else on the field and then subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'Maximum Striker: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Combustion and nullifies an ability. Combination Ability *'Maximum Striker: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent. (Can only be activated when Pyronite, and Drake (Barc's) is on the field.) Trivia *He has shared his ability '''Maximum Striker '''with Drake and Pyronite. *He's by far the strongest Bakugan used by Barcibal. Gallery Dragon hummer.png|Combustion loading the ability '''Dragon Dasher Helix_bakuganform.png|'Combustion' standing. Lavawave.jpg|'Combustion' using Fire Wave. Maximum Striker.jpg|'Combustion' using the Combination ability, Maximum Striker. AquosDragonphalanx.jpg|Aquos Combustion using Aqua Orb. 120px-Ignition.jpg|Combustion using Power cannon Firim tornado.png|Combustion using Fire exploder Galactic dragon.png|Combustion using Galactic Burst Nova Dive.jpg|Combustion using Meteor Strike DragonicBall.png|Combustion using Dragonic Ball FlameDestination.png|Combustion using Flame Destination Spinning_wall.png|Combustion using Dragon Shield Powerglazer.png With Support Pieces Jet.jpg|Combustion battle with JetKor equipped Jetkordelta.png|Combustion using Dual Core Burst With JetKor Jetkorengage.png|Combustion Power up alongside JetKor JetkorHelix.png|Combustion first battle with JetKor Burning_reflector.png CombustionZukanator.jpg|With Zukanator Category:Bakugan Category:Dragonoid Category:Earth Bakugan Category:Barcibal Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters